


cover me in you

by the_gods_wife



Series: more of this ecstasy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, but bucky loves when he’s mean, but only a lil bit, fuck buddies, mean daddy Steve, twunk bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: It’s only a few days after what Bucky refers to asThe Phone Sessionwhen his door buzzes. Steve waltzes in like he owns the place and Bucky tries not to visibly swoon. Alpine bounds over to twine around his ankles, chirping insistent greetings at him until he bends down to rub his hand down her back, long fingers scratching the spot just above her tail. After a few minutes, he straightens and meets Bucky’s eye. The look that passes between them raises the hair on the back of Bucky’s neck. He’s a rabbit and Steve is a wolf. A very hungry wolf with big sharp teeth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: more of this ecstasy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111529
Comments: 25
Kudos: 192





	cover me in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalee60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/gifts).



It’s only a few days after what Bucky refers to as _The_ _Phone Session_ when his door buzzes. Steve waltzes in like he owns the place and Bucky tries not to visibly swoon. Alpine bounds over to twine around his ankles, chirping insistent greetings at him until he bends down to rub his hand down her back, long fingers scratching the spot just above her tail. After a few minutes, he straightens and meets Bucky’s eye. The look that passes between them raises the hair on the back of Bucky’s neck. He’s a rabbit and Steve is a wolf. A very hungry wolf with big sharp teeth.

Maintaining eye contact, Steve removes his jacket and toes off his shoes with purpose. He gestures with his chin to Bucky’s bedroom then raises his eyebrows in a “why aren’t you there yet?” expression. Bucky hastens to obey, a shiver running down his spine as he gives Steve his back. 

Steve’s measured tread sounds behind him and Bucky stands stock still in the middle of his bedroom, unsure if he should get down on his knees or wait for direction. He turns around as Steve shuts his bedroom door, leaning against it and eyeing him in a leisurely up and down caress. “For your sake, I really hope you’ve got that plug in your ass.”

Bucky’s mouth goes dry at the dark promise in Steve’s voice. He nods, uncoordinated, in affirmation. Has to swallow a few times before he can speak. “How— Where do you, uh, want me?”

Biting his lower lip, Steve stares at Bucky through the sinful sweep of his lashes. He reaches one hand down to idly stroke the growing bulge in his track pants and says quietly, “I want you exactly where you are. I want you standing right there, waiting for Daddy to tell you what to do.”

“O-o-okay…” Bucky exhales shakily, color washing the crests of his cheeks light pink. His tongue darts out to wet his lower lip as he fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Why don’t you take that off?  _ Slowly _ , sweetheart. Give Daddy a little show.”

Bucky nearly swallows his tongue at the heat behind the command. He eases the shirt up his abdomen an inch at a time, eyes locked in Steve’s ravenous gaze. He’s exposed, laid bare, no detail escaping Steve’s notice. And the night’s only just beginning. By the time Bucky finally has his shirt off and thrown in the direction of the hamper, his own cock is fattening up.

Steve’s eyes close for a moment then flutter open, filled with heat that scorches Bucky where he stands. The hunger in that gaze makes Bucky duck his head. He turns slowly, shoots a look over his shoulder as he lowers the waistband of his lounge pants the barest inch before drawing them back up and biting his lip. Steve inhales sharply, eyes narrowing, and grips his cock with a firm hand. It’s gratifying to see. Bucky tries to stifle his chuckle but he’s not entirely successful. When Steve’s answering growl hits his ears, it raises goosebumps all over Bucky’s skin.

“Careful, sweetheart. Putting you over my knee is gonna ruin my plans for you.”

Just the thought of those big hands with their broad palms cracking against his skin has Bucky fully hard and weak in the knees. He knows he may be creeping up to the line of acceptable sass, but he manages to warble, “M-maybe I’d prefer being put over your knee.”

“Maybe it’s not up to you. But that’s good to know. Now, get those pants off. I won’t ask again.”

Bucky eases his pants down, shimmying his hips a little and grinning when Steve makes a pleased hum. He bends at the waist, taking more care and time than is strictly necessary to get his feet out of the legs. All the while, he knows he’s giving Steve an excellent view of the sparkly new plug he bought with its jeweled base. Straightening leisurely, Bucky asks in a throaty voice, “Where do you want me?”

“Hmmm,” Steve adopts a thoughtful expression as he pushes off the door and saunters past Bucky to the bed. He grabs a fistful of bedding and pulls it down to the end. Spotting the remote for the smart tv amongst the sheets, he tsks and slants a disappointed glance at Bucky. Makes a show of putting it on the nightstand with a light thunk.

He kind of hates Steve a little. Hates his traitorous dick even more for drooling at the lick of shame that scalds his insides.

Smirking like he knows exactly what Bucky’s thinking, Steve doffs his clothes. Folding them neatly, he sets them on the nightstand next to the remote.

Celestial trumpets blast and a chorus of angels starts singing in Bucky’s head. Steve Rogers is a sight to behold when fully clothed, but this? This makes Bucky sway slightly on his feet. His mouth waters and he whimpers, “ _ Oh my fucking God… _ How are you even  _ real _ ?”

“Now, now, sweetheart. Flattery won’t be enough to save you from what’s coming to you. From what you  _ earned _ .”

The mix of fear and pure  _ want _ Steve is able to conjure in him should be illegal. He watches as Steve gets situated in his bed, propping up pillows and leaning back against the headboard, arms spread along the dark wood. Cock jutting up proudly between his legs and making Bucky’s mouth water.

Steve snaps his fingers, waits until Bucky’s eyes are on his. “Fetch me a towel, quickly.”

Bucky jumps to do as he was bid. When he returns, he places the towel on the bed then grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer.

“Good thinking, sweetheart.”

Pleasure shouldn’t race down his spine like lightning at the condescending way Steve says that. His face heats and Steve chuckles knowingly. Pointing to the towel, Steve orders Bucky to remove the plug and place it there “for safekeeping.” Bucky keeps his eyes locked on Steve’s gaze, teasing the plug out a centimeter at a time and moaning breathily once it’s free.

Making quick work of slicking his cock, Steve wipes his palm on the towel then taps his thigh a couple times. “Up, sweetheart. Let’s get you full of Daddy’s cock.”

Bucky scrambles onto the bed and stops, kneeling next to Steve’s outstretched leg, “Wh-Which way? Facing you?”

Steve smiles. It isn’t a kind expression. “Facing me.”

With a shaky exhale, Bucky straddles Steve’s thighs and places a hand on one broad shoulder. He reaches down with the other, grasps the thick shaft and angles it so he can feel the press of the flared head on his rim. Lowering himself, Bucky gasps as the head sinks inside, stretching him. Steve groans deep in his throat and grips the headboard tightly.

“Oh God, that's it. Take all of Daddy,” his voice shakes with the strain of holding himself back.

Nodding, Bucky removes his hand from Steve’s cock and eases himself down in one smooth slide.

“Lean back, let Daddy see that sweet little hole swallowing Daddy’s cock.”

Bucky places his free hand on one of Steve’s thighs for balance as he follows the gruff command. He lets out a shuddering sigh when Steve reaches down and cups his balls, lifting them gently out of his way.

“Mmmmmm, such a pretty sight,” he hums, lets his thumb rub at the stretched ring of muscle.

His fingers dig into Steve’s shoulder, head falling back as he moans.

Steve brings his other hand up and taps Bucky’s cheek once, twice, then slides around to grip the back of his head. He yanks his head down and growls, “Hey, hey, eyes on me. You  _ keep _ your eyes on me, you hear?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky whimpers, half-opened eyes locked on Steve’s.

“Now, take me all the way in—just like  _ that _ , sweetheart,” he pants, cheeks flushed dark red as their thighs meet, Bucky fully seated on his cock. His fingers tighten in Bucky’s hair reflexively. “So good for me.”

Bucky shifts, thinks he should maybe try to raise himself, set a rhythm that won’t wreck him too soon. But that’s as far as he gets. Steve’s hand tightens on his balls immediately. Just enough to get his attention and arrest his motion.

“Uh-uh, stay right where you are. I’ll tell you when I want you to move. And how.”

Letting go of Bucky’s hair, Steve leans toward the nightstand and picks up the remote. Bucky inhales sharply as the massive cock inside him shifts as well, stretching him deliciously for a moment until Steve rights himself. And then, to Bucky’s utter disbelief, Steve… turns on his smart tv and casually asks, “You have Prime, right?”

“Um. Yeah?”

Steve opens the app and selects some documentary about cats narrated by some British dude. He releases his hold on Bucky’s sac, then… settles in to watch television.

“Wha—”

Placing one large hand over Bucky’s hip, Steve squeezes slightly and shushes him, never taking his eyes off the screen. Chastened, Bucky crosses his arms over his chest, bottom lip poking out the barest millimeter.

Minutes pass through molasses as Bucky sits on Steve’s lap, impaled by his cock. Yet ignored by the man himself. It’s  _ awful _ . His cock is the hardest it’s ever been.

He feels idiotic pouting with a throbbing cock, so he uncrosses his arms and rests his hands on Steve’s shoulders. Looks at him from under his lashes before leaning forward in an attempt to kiss his way along the line of Steve’s neck. The hand on his hip tightens again in warning, sharper than the last time, and he subsides with a small growl.

Just when he thinks he can’t go another second without screaming, Steve’s unoccupied hand slides up his thigh at a torturous pace. Bypassing his groin entirely to smooth up his side and stop just below his pec, thumb and forefinger teasingly close to his nipple. Bucky arches, hoping to entice him but to no avail. He can feel the frustration curling to life anew in his chest. If this is any indication of what Steve has in store for him, there is no way he’s going to survive the day.

“Daddy, I-I’m sorry. For teasing you with that video.”

“Hmmm,” Steve considers Bucky from the corner of his eye. “Not yet, you aren’t.”

Fingers tightening their hold on strong shoulders, Bucky bites his bottom lip until it’s all red and shiny. Steve doesn’t even seem to notice. He simply focuses back on his fucking nature documentary like it’s more interesting than the feel of Bucky’s inner muscles fluttering around his invading length. But then, a few moments later, he’s suffused with the exquisite spiking pleasure of his nipple being pinched just this side of too hard. The cessation is abrupt and draws a gasp from him. Steve waits until the tension has left Bucky’s muscles before he slowly drags his thumb nail down that same nipple.

“Fuck! Daddy,  _ please _ ,” he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for; but he knows Steve is the only one who can make it better.

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs as he leans forward to sweetly kiss the darkened point of Bucky’s nipple. The tip of his tongue slips out for a brief caress that makes Bucky hiss at the duality of too much and not enough.

His hips try to rock up or down, desperate for  _ anything _ , and Steve bites at his chest as the hand on Bucky’s hip tightens brutally. There’s nowhere to go, no escape from the sensations… no relief anywhere in sight.

“I need  _ more _ . Please, please,  _ please _ ,” he mewls.

“Begging already? How  _ embarrassing _ for you, sweetheart,” Steve whispers and chuckles softly.

The condescension dripping from Steve’s voice is so beautifully devastating that Bucky actually can’t breathe for a moment. He feels the words land like a punch to his sternum. Eyes going wide, he inhales with the sharp heave of a drowning man, overcome with the urge to worship this man who gives him everything he’s ever needed. Sliding his hands up from Steve’s shoulders to his face, Bucky presses a clumsy off-center kiss to his mouth.

Steve lets out an amused purr as he takes control of the kiss, sliding his hand from Bucky’s chest to the back of his head. He grips Bucky’s hair tightly to hold him still; plunders Bucky’s mouth, drinking down his gasps and moans. With a groan, he pulls back and tries to breathe. The sight of Bucky hazy-eyed and gasping for air makes Steve nudge his hips up a few times.

“Easy, sweetheart,” he soothes when Bucky cries out and tries to rock into the shallow thrusts. “Deep breaths… There you go.”

As soon as Bucky calms down, Steve uses both hands to torment him. Plucking at and pinching his nipples mercilessly. Growling at him—“Stay  _ still”— _ whenever he squirms. It ratchets up Bucky’s desperation, makes him shut his eyes tight and exhale shakily.

“ _ Can’t! _ Need you to—oh  _ fuck,  _ I can’t, Daddy.”

“Oh, but you  _ can _ . You know why? Because Daddy wants you to.”

Biting his lower lip against the sudden threatening sting of tears, Bucky clenches down, milking the thick cock inside him. Stars explode behind his eyes and he throws his head back, whimpering, “Daddy—can’t—”

“Fuck, gonna be the death a’ me. Hold on for Daddy, milk my cock just like that,” Steve groans deeply and reaches down to encircle the base of Bucky’s cock with one large hand. Grips tight and murmurs, “Don’t you feel good with your sweet little hole stuffed full of Daddy’s cock?”

All Bucky can do is nod as a tear leaks from the corner of his eye. He shudders and savages his lower lip at the feel of Steve wrapping one large hand around his neglected cock. Little sounds well up in his throat when Steve starts stroking him, all languid and tight, flicking his thumb over the head with each pass. It makes him shiver and clench, hips rocking slightly.

One moment, he’s staring into Steve’s eyes, trying to hold himself together and last longer than ninety seconds. The next, he’s flying apart, coming in sharp bursts that feel wrenched from his very soul. Steve’s hand doesn’t cease its motion, even when Bucky’s still-hard cock is too sensitive for touch. Even when tears fall from Bucky’s eyes and pleas fall from his lips.

“Oh, sweetheart, look how pretty you are when you cry... You make Daddy wanna be a bad, bad man.”

Bucky tightens his fists in Steve’s hair, crying out in alarm. There’s a chance he could actually lose his mind if Steve makes him endure another second of this.

“Don’t worry,” Steve murmurs, gripping Bucky around the waist, “I’ll be good to you; you’ve earned it. Put your hands on my shoulders… mmhm, just like that. There you go. Hold on tight.”

“Daddy!” Bucky screams as Steve begins fucking him in earnest.

Nothing matters but the drag and thrust of Steve’s cock splitting him open over and over. His entire body jolts with every smack of narrow hips against his ass. Soft whimpers spill from Bucky’s lips and Steve growls, tipping forward until Bucky’s back meets the sheets. He murmurs for Bucky to put his hands down, says, “Wrap those gorgeous legs around my waist,” and gets up on his knees. The change in angle has Bucky’s eyes going wide as he moans at the feel of Steve’s thick cock suddenly hitting his prostate. It makes lightning race along his spine and his cock drool into the come already on his belly.

Steve groans as Bucky’s inner muscles clutch and release in frantic pulses, sucking at him greedily on each inward slam. He slides his hands down to the small of Bucky’s back, keeping him angled just right so Steve can watch his own cock sinking in and out of tight heat. The sight has Steve growling words he’s never meant to let past his lips. “You’re fuckin’  _ perfect _ for me, sweetheart. So goddamn perfect…”

“Wan’-wanna… need  _ more _ , please,” Bucky begs mindlessly. He brings his own fingers up to his mouth, sucks on them as his eyes flutter closed.

“How could I refuse such a pretty thing like you?” Steve rasps out, fucking up into Bucky with thorough, measured strokes that drive them both closer to the edge. He slides his hands up under Bucky’s shoulders and lifts him so he’s seated on Steve’s spread thighs.

Bucky hiccups a breath and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, pressing his face into sweat-damp skin. He lets his tongue dart out to taste and is rewarded with Steve’s shuddering groan whispered into his ear. Strong teeth sinking into Bucky’s shoulder, the instantaneous burst of pain twinned with pleasure, has him fucking down onto Steve’s cock mindlessly. Has words spilling from him amid whines and gasps, “Daddy, want it harder, please. Want everyone to see what you gave me—want everyone to  _ know _ .”

“Fuck, sweetheart, the things you  _ say _ ,” Steve’s chuckle morphs into a moan as he thrusts harder, holding Bucky tighter, pressing bruises into his skin. He nips at the spot where Bucky’s shoulder meets his neck, sucking at the teeth marks. “Gonna make me come inside you with that kinda talk.”

The dark note of promise in Steve’s voice sends a shiver down Bucky’s spine and he tries to push closer. “Oh  _ fuck _ yes… please, fill me up, Daddy. Need you to fill me up,” he whispers into Steve’s neck, cock leaking steadily against both their stomachs. “Make me yours…”

“Jesus  _ Christ _ ,” Steve snarls, thrusts becoming erratic as he chases his orgasm. “Gonna fill you up with my come, that what you want? All Daddy’s come inside you?”

Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head, every thought obliterated by the filth spilling from Steve’s lips. He thinks he whimpers something close to “yes” but he can’t be sure he even remembers English at the moment. All he knows is that he’s going to come and his Daddy is going to come inside him. He’s going to give Bucky every last drop so deep inside—

Steve groans into Bucky’s neck, biting and grunting as he comes in thick pulses that send Bucky hurtling over the edge with him. He whispers nonsense in the damp of Bucky’s hairline, body still twitching in the last throes of pleasure. It takes a herculean effort to unclench his fingers and use them to pet Bucky in soothing strokes. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re okay.”

Bucky can’t stop his muscles from trembling, can’t even make his mouth do anything other than let out gasping breaths. He tries to nod, tries to tell Steve he’s okay just fucked out and happy. When he attempts to sit up, Steve cuddles him close, whispering to just rest a moment. So he does.

~

David Attenborough’s rich voice pulls Bucky from his light doze. He blinks his eyes open, realizes he’s snuggled up against Steve’s side with the covers over them. Flexing his muscles experimentally, his eyes go wide. “Did you, uh, did you put the plug back in me?”

Tilting his chin down, Steve looks at him and winks. “Gotta keep that hungry hole nice and full.”

Bucky buries his face in Steve’s pec with a smothered laugh. It’s either that or cry at the beauty of a fully satiated Steve Rogers looking down at him like he’s worth seeing.

“Speaking of hungry holes… How do you feel about ordering some Chinese for dinner?”

Bucky’s head flies up, something dangerously close to hope blooming in him. “Do we—Is that—I mean, sure. If you want to eat. With me. Here.”

Steve eases Bucky to the other pillow, leans over him to nip the tip of his nose and murmur, “Least I can do is feed both your holes.” He gets up out of bed, chuckling at Bucky’s mortified squawk. Retrieving his phone from his pants pocket, he quickly places an order—“What do you  _ mean _ you don’t like egg rolls? Christ.”—then climbs back into bed, immediately pulling Bucky back into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from “strict machine” by goldfrapp
> 
> playlist is [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4WBLmcmLIZ723F0X6xOGrh?si=LNPaXQHbTYGicZeR8ZNF0A)
> 
> i am also on [tumblr](https://thegodswife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
